1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a light structure of the cable connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0065326, published on Mar. 18, 2010 to Ko, discloses a cable connector assembly comprising a mating member, a printed circuit board (PCB) carrying light-emitting diode (LED), a light guide member, a cable electrically connected with the PCB, and an insulative housing enclosing the PCB and respective portions of the mating member and the cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,535,088, issued on Sep. 17, 2013, discloses a reversible cable plug (connector) including two internal PCBs for two mating orientations. Each PCB carries an LED, a light guide or pipe, and a light insulator. Plug housing has an LED opening or exit, e.g., an actual hole or a number of small perforations. Light from LED may be guided by an LED housing towards light pipe which in turn may guide the light through the opening or exit. The light insulator can prevent stray light inside plug connector housing from being emitted through the exit.